


In the Presence of Royalty

by asoftplacetoland



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, David's Pink Bride Tiara Made Me Write This, Dirty Talk, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e11 The Bachelor Party, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, The Boys Have Themselves a TIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: Unsurprisingly, the joint Bachelor Party ends with Patrick showing David just how much he appreciates him in a crown.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	In the Presence of Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to [Aelia_Gioia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia) for looking this one over. 💕

Patrick leaned against the bar, head inclined as he tried to telepathically get the bartender to acknowledge him. He was debating whether or not to order David and himself another cocktail and beer respectively when he felt firm hands lock onto his hips. 

“Mmm, come here often?” David purred in his ear as he pressed in close. Patrick could feel the slightly unsteady trembling as his fingers dug into Patrick’s hips. David was definitely starting to feel a little tipsy. Patrick tilted his head back to look at his fiancé. David was grinning at him, his smile loose and happy in a way Patrick hadn’t seen in quite some time. Between the store’s sales dipping and wedding planning, the two of them had been just a little stressed over the past few weeks. Patrick turned and David’s hands moved with him, sliding up his back to his shoulders, sending a shiver up Patrick’s spine. Patrick smiled and took his face between his hands. David pushed his cheek into the palm of his left hand and Patrick stroked a thumb across his cheekbone.

“Only when I’m having a joint bachelor party with the love of my life...and just about every other Friday.” Patrick finally responded, laughter evident in his tone. David nuzzled against his palm, knocking his pink fuzzy “Bride to Be” tiara askew in his haste to get as close to Patrick as possible. He nipped at Patrick’s fingers with just a little hint of teeth and Patrick knew this was going to devolve pretty quickly if he didn’t put a stop to things.

“David, we are still in public and need I remind you that your parents are sitting less than ten feet away?” He whispered, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. It was still thrilling not only to know David wanted him this much but that their combined family was growing. He was getting a quick witted and beautiful sister who could solve an escape room faster than any Brewer (when given the proper motivation), a mother-in-law who, for all her theatrical diatribes, loved just as fiercely as her son, and a father-in-law who worked hard to provide the best life for his family. What a life they were building together! While Patrick was considering all of this, David had decided to seize the opportunity and was shamelessly kissing up Patrick’s neck. He made it all the way up to nip at his ear before Patrick snapped out of his reverie. 

“David.” Patrick admonished, eyebrows knotting in displeasure. “You need to behave yourself until I can get you behind a door with a lock.” David’s lascivious grin fell into a pout but Patrick watched as his eyes flicked to the bathroom and the grin returned.

“Bathroom’s got a lock.” Patrick dropped his head in defeat, unable to keep the smile off his face. David was wiggling in his arms now, hips swaying from side to side as he began to bounce on the balls of his feet in excited anticipation.

“And?” Patrick prompted, fixing David with a raised eyebrow. David’s hip wiggles increased.

“Wanna suck you real quick. Just a taste. It’s all I want.” David slurred, his voice thankfully low enough that only Patrick could hear him. Patrick nodded and squeezed at David’s hips.

“I think we can do that but really quick is the key factor here. Once we do this, we have to go home straight away. Deal?” David nodded so quickly the tiara almost fell off his head.

“Deal, deal! C’mon.” David wrapped a hand around his wrist and yanked him along. Patrick glanced over and noticed Stevie watching them. She smirked at him and waggled her fingers in a little wave that made him want to roll his eyes. Stevie had a sixth sense for David’s antics but he also knew she’d keep the other Roses distracted on their behalf; another affirmation that Stevie was the best Maid of Honor on the planet. David threw open the door of the, thankfully, empty bathroom and all but pushed Patrick inside. The door closed with a thud and Patrick barely had time to turn the lock before David had him pushed up against the door. Up this close, Patrick could see how far gone his fiancé was, the inky blackness of his pupils nearly covering the dark brown eyes he was so in love with. David pressed in close and kissed him like he was starved for it. His hands fisted in Patrick’s t-shirt and Patrick opened his mouth to allow David inside. The kiss quickly became a mess of tongue and teeth before David decided he’d had enough and dropped to his knees. He placed his hands on Patrick’s hips and pressed his face to the inseam of Patrick’s jeans.

“Off, get these off.” David demanded with a slight edge to his low voice. Patrick scrambled to obey, fingers working quickly to pull his jeans and his underwear out of the way. His cock sprang free and David sighed happily at the sight. Patrick had been hard for a while now, turned on from the want in David’s expression and his body language. David wrapped a firm hand around the base of his cock and stuck his tongue out to lap at the head. He kept his gaze on Patrick as he alternated licks and kisses to the tip of his cock, his lips becoming slick with spit and pre-come. Patrick groaned at the sight, hand cupping the back of David’s neck.

“So pretty for me on your knees with your little crown on. My sweet little prince. Go on baby, put that hungry mouth to good use.” Patrick crooned, his voice low. David shivered slightly at the command and opened his mouth to obey. The wet, heat of his mouth was perfect after the brief bit of teasing and Patrick petted the back of his head as he took him down to the root.

“Such a good boy for me, taking me so deep. Can’t wait to take you home and put you on your hands and knees so I can fuck you. You want that, baby? You want Daddy to fuck you?”

David keened at the words, eyes closing as he worked his mouth up and down Patrick’s hard cock at a frantic pace. It wasn’t long before Patrick could feel the familiar clench of an orgasm building. He dug his fingers into the soft hair at the base of David’s neck and rocked his hips up gently. David moaned at the movement and that was all it took for Patrick to come with a soft cry. David worked him through it, swallowing down as much as he could before he settled back onto his heels. A thin dribble of spit at the corner of his mouth was all he had to show for their activities. Patrick pulled his underwear and jeans back into place with a soft hiss and offered a hand to David. David shakily stood to his feet and Patrick gently pushed him up against the door, hand dipped beneath his waistband. David whimpered and Patrick was surprised to find a sticky mess of come around his now soft cock.

“I didn’t even get a hand on you and you came in your pants like a teenager just from sucking my cock.” Patrick breathed. David whined again and tried to tuck his burning face into Patrick’s neck but Patrick just chuckled and kissed him gently on the forehead. “None of that. I think it’s incredibly hot. Now let’s go home so I can do what I told you I was going to do.” David took a shaky breath and nodded and Patrick laced their hands together as they exited the bathroom. He glanced over to the corner where the Roses were intently focused on a story Stevie was telling. Her eyes met his briefly and Patrick knew she’d say their goodbyes for them as he led David out of the bar.

The ride back to the apartment passed quickly and it wasn’t long before they were behind another locked door. David practically tripped in his haste to get undressed as soon as Patrick locked the door. Patrick had to steady him with a firm hand wrapped around his waist.

“Easy baby, easy. We’ve got time now. Go take off your clothes and get on the bed for me.” Patrick soothed, rubbing his palm back and forth across David’s stomach. David nodded and slipped out of his reach to move toward the bed. Patrick steadied his breath as he headed for the kitchen to grab water and then to the bathroom for a towel. When he finally made his way to the bed, he was almost surprised to find David had done just as he’d asked. Normally, David found a way to be a brat for the sheer entertainment value of making Patrick find new and interesting ways to punish him. Tonight, however, he seemed to be taking the opposite approach. He was naked and breathless on his hands and knees in the middle of their bed, chest and back flushed with arousal. Patrick set the water and the towel on his night stand and took a step back to admire the view. He noted the tiara was still perched high on David’s forehead.

“What a good boy you are for me.” Patrick managed finally. He gently stroked a hand down David’s spine, cataloging the dips and freckles and moles he loved as David trembled under his hand.

“My sweet little prince still wearing his crown. Do you want Daddy to fuck you now, sweetheart?” David dropped his head on a moan and Patrick spanked him, one hard hit on his left cheek. David yelped.

“Yes, Daddy. Please fuck me. I was so good for you today.” David muttered on an exhale, his voice high and breathy. Patrick laughed lightly as he stripped, eyes fixed on David.

“You sure were. My brilliant, perfect boy. Keeping everyone involved and motivated. Alexis wouldn’t have had the chance to solve all those puzzles if you hadn’t talked her off the ledge.” David snorted and Patrick spanked him again just because he could.

“Ouch, what was that one for?” David turned to look at him with a glare but there was no real heat in it. Patrick rubbed at the sore spot.

“I was being serious, David. You are smart. And kind. And the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” David pressed his face into a pillow, dropping to his elbows and pushing his ass up into Patrick’s hand. Patrick grabbed at his ass with both hands, parting his cheeks so he could stare at David’s hole. David whined at the movement but remained still. Patrick knew he loved and hated this part in equal measure. He hummed and leaned in to lick gently over his exposed hole. David groaned into the pillows but remained still. Patrick rewarded him with a few more licks ending with a kiss to the tight pucker that made David quake with the effort to stay still.

“So good for Daddy. Gonna get this tight little hole wet so I can give you my cock like you want. But I need you to continue being a good boy and stay still for Daddy. I don’t want to have to put you over my knee for a spanking tonight.” David shook his head back and forth, face still buried in the pillow. Patrick quickly grabbed the lube from the nightstand and joined David on the bed. Carefully, he moved David so he was closer to the headboard so he could easily settle between his legs.

“That’s it, baby. Spread your legs a bit more so Daddy can open you up.” Patrick murmured. David spread his knees apart a little further as Patrick slowly inserted a lube slicked finger.

“Oh f-fuck.” David moaned. Patrick lightly smacked him on the ass.

“Such naughty language from such a pretty little prince.” Patrick said only to laugh when David moved an elbow out to flip him off.

“Good idea, baby.” Patrick said as he inserted his middle finger alongside the first. David moaned and shifted his hips slightly forward, the stretch too deep and too fast. Patrick steadied his hips, holding him in place with a firm hand. He kept his fingers inside, pumping them in and out perhaps a little more roughly than he thought David deserved. David turned his head to the side and panted.

“You need to be still and take Daddy’s fingers like a good boy, little prince.” Patrick cooed. “I don’t want to hurt your little hole when I fill you up with my big cock. I’m already so hard for you. Want you so bad...” Patrick’s words trailed off as he added a third finger and twisted up against David’s prostate. David was trembling now, his breath stuttered as he struggled to maintain his position on his elbows.

“Daddy, hurry.” He whined and Patrick was sure he was open enough. He quickly slicked himself up and turned David to lay on his back.

“Wha-” David started with a frown but Patrick settled him with a kiss.

“Want to see your face. You’re so beautiful, David.” David smiled at him, eyes bright and shining as Patrick slipped his cock inside his ready hole. David arched into the stretch, his back bending in a beautiful curve. He threw his head back and yelped a bit when the crown slipped to one side of his forehead, the plastic clearly digging into his head. Patrick gently tipped it back into place and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

“Perfect.” Patrick breathed between them. David smiled again and wrapped his legs around Patrick’s hips to get the leverage to squirm on his cock. He fixed him with a devastatingly cute pout that Patrick was absolutely powerless to ignore.

“Daddy, more.” He pleaded and who was Patrick to deny him anything he wanted? Patrick pulled out until only the head of his cock remained, watching David squirm through the pressure before driving back in. He set up a brutal pace, pulling David close so he could kiss him through it all.

“Such a good boy for Daddy. You take my cock so well. It’s like you were made for me—you _were_ made for me. Are you going to come on my cock?” Patrick asked with a growl, biting at David’s lip.

“Please, please, _please_ , Daddy. Can I?” David begged, hips rocking back to meet Patrick’s thrusts as much as he could. Patrick worked a hand between their bodies to find David’s leaking cock. He stroked in time with his thrusts and David squeezed his eyes shut from the overstimulation.

“That’s it, sweet boy. Come for me, David. Want to feel you come for me.” Patrick thumbed at the head of his cock on an upward stroke and David was coming between them with a shout. He clenched like a vice around Patrick and it only took a few more thrusts before he was following David over the edge. They both gasped through the aftershocks and Patrick pressed careful kisses to David’s throat. David clutched at the back of Patrick’s head and gave him better access. Patrick continued kissing up his neck, across his jaw, up his cheek and across his face until David pushed him away with a laugh.

“Okay that’s enough of that. Where’s the towel?” He huffed trying but unable to hide his soft smile. Patrick pulled out gently, watching David’s face wince slightly, and he moved off the bed for the towel. He dropped it unceremoniously across David’s stomach just to hear him complain. To his surprise, David cleaned himself off quickly before handing the towel over to Patrick and burrowing underneath the covers. Patrick raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay so no shower tonight for my little prince then?” He asked as he cleaned himself off and crawled back into bed. David nodded, carefully plucking off the tiara and setting it on his bedside table.

“I feel like since I’m not drunk out of my mind to end my bachelor party, I should at least get to end it with your come dripping out of me all night.” David fixed him with a coy look and Patrick felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, breath hitching at David’s words. He really was full of surprises tonight. He reached over to turn out the light and pulled David close to him, dropping a kiss to his shoulder.

“So, was it the bachelor party of your dreams, David?” Patrick asked after a few moments of silence. David’s breathing had already evened out and Patrick thought maybe he’d already fallen asleep until he spoke up a moment later.

“No but it was perfect anyway because you were there.” Patrick pulled David a little closer and allowed himself to drift into pleasant dreams of black tuxedos, shining rings, and pink feathery tiaras.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my porny excuse to worship David while he wears a crown. If you did, make sure you let me hear it! 😘


End file.
